THE BOILING LAKE
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: An S class wolf demon has brought together an army of thousands of demons, all A class and lower Its up to the former spirit detectives to deal with the leader of the group before they destroy human world, and the best way to get him is to use Hiei as bai
1. Chapter 1

YO, I'M CREATING ANOTHER STORY EVEN THOUGH I SHOULDN'T BUT WHO CARES RIGHT? THIS LITTLE NUMBER HAS BEEN RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD FOR ABOUT TWO MONTHS NOW AND IF I KEPT IT IN ANY LONGER I WOULD BE GOING MORE INSANE THAN I ALREADY AM! XD

WARNINGS: LEMON, RAPE, TORTURE (CHE I KNOW, SO TYPICAL OF ME RIGHT?)

DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE SONGS WRITTEN IN THIS STORY AND STARTING NEXT CHAPTER I WILL PLACE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WHO WROTE THE SONG AND WHAT IT IS CALLED.

PLEASE,

ENJOY,

Chapter 1

"Oh deary you are just positively adorable!"

The newbie grimaced at the others horribly loud voice, his ear drums shuddering and groaning before bending too far in towards his inner ear and shattering, making his head ring even louder with unwanted blood flow. The demon standing before him was very tall – of course ignoring the fact that most people were tall to him thanks to his rather embarrassing height – but the guy was freakishly huge. Standing a good ways above seven feet tall, which was a pure laugh in comparison for his four foot ten inch frame. The ass actually bent over at the waist just to talk to him every now and then before apparently getting tired of the pose and standing back to his full height once more.

Which was just downright scary really…who would ever want to be that tall?

In fact, the only one who the newbie could think of that actually bested this freak was Enma who was…who knows how big?

Anyway getting back to the matter at hand…

The male had exuberantly colored hair, the violet mane reminding him of a fairy girl he's seen a good…bad…many times, though of course this vibrantly colored locks put her amethyst eyes to a sobbing shame. Two long purple side locks fell around his face, framing the slightly heart shaped bone structure in a feminine way, the rest of the outlandish mane was pulled back into a long and flowing ponytail that stretched to the youkai's mid-back. He had luscious lips, the upper one thin and curved with violet, glittering lipstick, the lower one fuller and more plump atop a rounded chin.

At least the mouth was luscious to some people. He, himself would never ever find himself going to a strip club, search this guy out and then ask for a good show with the traditional stripping entertainment and/or going for some sexual relaxation. But hey, what could he say really? Everyone was entitled to their own interests after all.

The demon was constantly wearing a smile, a stretched out grin, spreading widely across the face, his lips parted to blast the new male with blinding glory white teeth. Long eyelashes were lathered with black mascara, twitching every now and then over large blue eyes that were shaped in the almond form, nice and slanted that could also be called cat eyes. Sharp ears were pierced on both lobes, the shells glittering with some form of body glitter.

Really though it was the man's outfit that scared the new child the most, not so much his bodily appearance. A skin tight, sparkling black dress adorned the male's body, winking with sequences all throughout it. The collar sat high up on the strangers neck, buttoned all the way until it was hid from view under the chin. Thin shoulders were bared out to the open, before moving downwards like a second skin, down the male's flat chest. The bottom of the dress smoothed over nicely over a narrow waist and pitched to a fluttering stop about four inches from the waist. There were slits running up and down both sides of the lower portion of the dress, showing off milky thighs and lacy black underwear. His legs were shaved like a typical female, showing milky, beautifully lean legs that seemed to go up and up forever and ever. Black boots covered his feet, lace crawling up the outside sides, a good two inches added to the heel of the shoes.

Ha! You cheater! There was no way you were that tall!

Despite the lacking of breasts that most males were after purely the transvestite looked completely female. If it weren't for the slightly musky scent and the…somewhat low voice the newbie wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two sexes.

The he/she must have noticed the cautious looks being sent his way for the transvestite giggled in a fashion more girly than the females who have found their love interests. "Oh silly me, where are my manners? My name is Yuki, I work as a stripper here in the old _Burning Lake_._" _

Obviously Yuki here didn't know how to read other people's expressions and emotions because the smaller man was sure he was displaying wary feelings towards the happy go lucky attitude that bordered onto desperation, and not the mere fact that he wasn't informed of his name.

And his attitude certainly didn't come off as a stripper, and absolutely the atmosphere within the club walls was anything but a cheery place he deduced as red eyes scanned over every knick and cranny. The walls were built up high on dark burgundy colored mahogany. The ceiling was formed of black stones that glittered in the lighted chandeliers that were dull and imposing, like large sculpted spiders that seemed to reach out for you with pointed claws.

"So deary, are you trying to impress anyone here or are you simply here to get some easy money? Or maybe it's just that you like doing these kind of things?"

No one, the shorter snarled viciously, I'm not trying to impress anyone nor do I have any desire to be here you transvestite fool!

It was a shame that the smaller male could not really say what was on his mind however. He had been ordered to come here, if it weren't for the potential threat to the family he had become a part of in the Ningenkai he would have never stepped foot in, or a hundred feet of the club.

"I'm trying to allure to a specific demon, Lord Raiuken." Ugh, it took almost everything in his power not to start retching or beating the absolute shit out of every creature around as he was forced to call the bastard 'lord'. It was expected though, every club knew of him and he was always honored by the word, if he didn't say it this idiot might actually become suspicious. "I am uncertain as to how to appeal to him though," deciding to ask the rhetorical question was needed here. "Do you know of him? And if so do you have any idea as to how I should go about this?"

Yuki's eyes had widened and the manicured hands curled up close to his chest. "Lord Raiuken you say, little one?"

At the demon's nod the stripper exhaled heavily, a grim look flashing across his eyes and face but the emotion disappeared so fast the younger demon was left to ponder if the sight had been there in the first place, or born of his sometimes over imaginative imagination.

A grin re-grew back on the feline's features and he chuckled, low, deep, and amused; friendly once more. "My, my, you certainly aim high for your first shot doncha child?" it wasn't really a question, hence the lack or any form of response from the other person in the long hallway. "Well, when he decides to grace us with his presence he usually always picks the male dancers – so I hope you can dance lil' one!" he ended the sentence with an uncomfortable wink.

"He likes his boys to nice and prettied up though, but with a sense of hmmm, how should I put this?" Yuki looked up to the ceiling, a painted claw tapping lightly against his bottom lip in thought before he turned back and finished his chain of thought. "He likes them to be a bit playful, sexy and a bit rough in the sack from what I've heard. (giggle) If you don't mind me saying the closest person I can think of to compare him to is Youko Kurama, what with how he was labeled Mekai's Greatest Lover and all." Blue eyes glinted as they stared down into red. "Think you can handle it little guy?"

Aggravated now beyond all reason the newbie managed to both ignore the obvious adoration Yuki had for the fox demon turned human's previous life style and was able to hold his tongue. What he wanted to do personally was lash out in both a verbal and physical assault on the bastard for constantly calling him little but the consequences for said actions wouldn't bode well. "I can deal with it so much that I can dance within my element."

Yuki's grin grew wider at that if possible, and the transvestite started to circle the youth in long strides, looking for all he was worth like a sensual feline on the prowl, slowly stalking the prey that both knew it was aware of the danger. "That's fine child, that's fine. We're going to have to dress you up in different clothing on the other hand darling, the attire you're adorning at the moment doesn't work well at all, even if black is your color. We'll have to find something suitable for you, something pretty and attractive and simply much more form fitting than this rag you have on right now." Once again ignoring the words the newbie stifled a growl. "We're going to have to put some make-up on your pretty little face as well, and with the right stuff in the right stuff in the right places our Lord won't be able to resist you." Yuki tilted his head to the side, "In fact I don't think anyone would be able to resist you, what with what I'm picturing for you right this moment." Yuki finally faced him once more after minutes of poking and prodding in random places at his body and grasped his chin in both hands, delicately holding the lower jaw as he turned the furious, yet indifferent looking demon's head this way and that. "Ah, what's your name again sweetheart?"

Raiuken, that bastard was categorized as an S class wolf youkai whom, like a lot of other demons out there, wished nothing more than to rule Ningenkai and possibly Reikai. He had somehow managed to gather together, surprisingly a large group of demons to do his bidding and they surprisingly did whatever he said.

Thousands of demons, some bordering close to A class levels and they all did whatever and everything he ordered them to do without question. Without hesitation, without doubts. No one, not even Enma or the Three Kings of Demon World had been able to produce such impressionable numbers of perfectly submissive followers.

They killed, slaughtered actually, dozens of humans in various countries all over the place. The Reikai Tentei, or the former Spirit World Detectives anyway, had caught a single killer who was creeping up on a group of unsuspecting children. After dreadful interrogations that included several bleeding welts from a harsh whip and lethal sword, and sporting nearly deafened eardrums from the human psychic's horrid singing the demon finally seemed to have had enough and told them everything.

It appeared that Raiuken had been alive for about six thousand years and had actually gained more knowledge, power, and experience of some things than Koenma, who still stood in adolescence of ten thousand years of age. And during those many years the old wolf demon had apparently seduced his league of servants under his wing with pay, perhaps a good lay, or pretty words of nonsense. According to the bastards minion Raiuken treated them all with care and respect, and despite having about three to four thousand demons under his command he found the time to spend time with each and every individual, which made them feel as if they were so lucky, and so filled with love and devotion for him that they couldn't help but do whatever he told them to.

After a series of long searches done by the ogres' and fairy girls' in Spirit World they were finally able to track down where the okami traveled around to, which bars and clubs that he consistently visited in his search for more mindless drones. And he did it constantly, seeming only to stop when he was on the attack and not exactly strange for such a large pimp, the old fool had a preference on what they looked like. The demons had to all be male, didn't matter what kind let them be half breeds or any other, so long as they didn't have an ounce of human blood within their veins, they had to have strong physiques with powerful demonic abilities. But they couldn't appear to be too feminine in the looks department, which ruled Kurama out of the count immediately. Kuwabara though strong for a human, he wasn't attractive enough to bed. Yusuke wouldn't have been able to do what was needed, wouldn't have been able to act the stripper and then once he was auctioned off to Raiuken he wouldn't have been able to get the information needed before verbally abusing him and pummeling him into a bloody pulp.

Leaving only one option for the Reikai if they wanted this job done and Mukuro had been _kind _enough to let him go and perform this, so long as she would be notified immediately if something was to happen to her heir…even if he wasn't pleased in the slightest with the outcome. He had been summoned over to Koenma's palace just a few hours before hand, told the situation, and convinced to actually do it by the possibilities of Yukina getting harmed. Koenma had even handed him a tracking device that once he's got information they all needed so dearly all he had to do was activate it and his oblivious comrades would come to his 'rescue'.

But damn Kurama was going to give him the lecture of a lifetime thanks to all of this.

Ruby colored orbs stared directly into crystal blue and with an indifferent voice he replied, "The name's Hiei."

Yusuke yawned widely, tears springing in his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head, contented enough to just sit in the comfortable seats of Kurama's red Toyota. Tonight was the night that they were all headed over to the _Boiling Lake _to find and then kill Raiuken. It was nine thirty five at the moment and the club opened up at ten sharp, giving them all very good reason to move a little above the speed limit. Kurama was obviously driving the vehicle, it was his car after all, Kuwabara was sitting up front and Yusuke was in the back, stretched out with his feet on the seat beside him.

There was one missing thing that was bothering him though.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Hiei? Is he gonna meet us at the club or something?"

An emerald orb peered at him through the rear view mirror and just when the fox was going to reply the idiot of the group butt in. "Ah you know the little asshole Urameshi. The shrimp's probably already there."

"Yes, I must agree with Kuwabara here Yusuke. Hiei was never really one for cars, stating that they were a metal death trap and all, and if you think about it he could get there faster on his own feet than in here." As usual Kurama's voice was calm and reassuring, and his teammates could hear the smile in his tone even if they couldn't see it.

The crimson haired eighteen year old narrowed his brow a little bit still, even he was getting a little worried. Hiei would always leave a telepathic link for him in case they didn't meet up face to face for situations like these where they were supposed to head to one spot. But there was nothing this time, no physical appearances, no mental thoughts, they didn't even see him when they were getting into the car. Most of the time the hybrid would run beside them for a while before getting bored with the slow speed and chasing off to the targeted place. Shaking his head internally Kurama got a hold of himself, after all, if the fire demon was to be participating in a more dangerous part in this mission that the others weren't aware of Kurama would have most definitely been told. The partners rarely kept information away from each other after all.

Taking a left and going onto a completely disserted road Kurama parked the car by the trees, camouflaging it once everyone got out with the plants and trees. Fingers wrapping around a small pebble shaped object in his pocket the red head threw it out onto the dirt road, watching with the other three as the air cackled as it was displaced, electrical currents shooting out from the center of the vortex being formed as the blue and black worm hole appeared, but steadily grew smaller, giving them a limited amount of time to get through.

The trio quickly jumped through the portal and found themselves quite literally only thirty feet away from the rather large club. Treading carefully towards it the group studied the building as well as the numerous amount of demons heading within, all grinning like the perverted people they were, some with girls and boys hanging off their arms like a pimps toy.

The _Boiling Lake _was very large, appearing to only be a one story building but the impressive size it had could only be described as how much land it covered. At least one acre. It looked new, with shiny black basalt for walls, neon green letters decorating the front, declaring its name. And just the shape itself was seductive in a manner, the random curves hanging about within the square foundation.

Yusuke glanced around, eyes narrowing as he looked for two people. Raiuken and Hiei, neither of which has shown their face as of yet, and despite the fact that they were meant to be looking for Raiuken the most the mazaku couldn't help but be worried for one of his friends, after all Hiei was like a little brother to him in more sense than just his height.

The guard at the door was burly and strong, with dark blue skin and horns protruding from his head like a lethally sharp crown. A scowl etched itself onto his face, displaying lizard sharp teeth through the gap of midnight blue lips as gold eyes landed disdainfully on Kuwabara, obviously noting him to be human. after all, just because Yusuke and Kurama looked human now, after the Mekai Tournament that Yusuke had set up a few years ago everyone recognized their human forms but knew of the demons hidden under the skin. Letting them pass they were assaulted by bright dazzling lights that nearly blinded them. The room was comfortably cooled down with air conditioner, a huge bar in one corner, a little ways away from a huge stage that held about six different poles stretching from the stage floor all the way up to the ceiling. Although the pub just opened the bar was being covered by youkai, the few bar tenders behind the counter rushing to obtain their customers orders and keep them happy.

Gorgeous tables were all over the floor on one half of the building, the other half obviously being the dance floor. But the tables were large and round, big enough to hold six people. The tables were a deep burgundy, the chairs cushioned in blood red, plush looking material with gold studs outlining the top curve.

Already the place looked full and Kurama spoke up. "Perhaps we should find a table, it might be easier to spot our target if we're sitting down."

Kuwabara nodded, his head constantly swiveling about, trying to look at everything at once. "Yeah, but where should we sit? And where's Hiei, he should be here by now shouldn't he?"

Yusuke's lips formed a thin line before shrugging and walking to one of the tables closest to the stage and plopping down into the seat, his feet propped up on the chair besides his. Kuwabara followed suit but always elegant Kurama sat poised and elegant with legs crossed at the ankles. "Who knows man. Hiei will show up sooner or later, you know how he hates missing out on missions. And even if he doesn't show we can pull this off on our own."

"_Ladies and gentlemen," _the lights dimmed down to a dull shine as a woman's voice spoke clearly and excitedly over the intercom. _"Are you all ready to get this party started or not?"_

Cheers and roars erupted throughout the entire club, nearly deafening the boys' ear drums.

"_Well isn't this good news for you! Because if you'll so kindly turn your attention to the stage you'll be able to see that we now have a very fine new specimen in our ranks!"_

Green eyes narrowed as they flickered to the table behind them and he kicked the others legs under the table to get their attention. "OW! What was that for Kurama?!" Yusuke growled while Kuwabara rubbed his shin, frowning at both of his teammates.

"I believe our target Raiuken is right behind us, in the table filled with bitches."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened as they delicately turned to look over at the table one over and surely there was the wolf. With two demon boys strapped to his arms and another straddling his lap with his brown head on his chest. But Raiuken's gold eyes were focused on the stage where it had darkened to an almost midnight black.

Turning back they figured silently to wait a while until the youkai was drunk before leaving with him, and instead decided to focus on the show that was going to begin, they were men after all, and what guy couldn't resist the possibility of watching a free and brilliant strip show?

A strangely dark beat started to pound through the speakers that were apparently built in the walls for the sound was coming from everywhere. A slight drum and guitars soon followed by a woman's voice moaning in the background flowed throughout the room making a few of the men start to tap their toes to the beat. Bright spot lights filled the entire stage, one of the poles currently being molested by a slim looking figure. The music was continuing and slowly the creature was unwinding itself from the metallic pole , giving the audience a full view of just what he looked like.

Lean and muscled legs were covered in black fish net, shiny black boots covering small feet and rising half way up the shins as the mesh traveled up to the thighs, disappearing behind an extremely tight black skirt that stopped short of mid thigh. Mesh covered a beautifully sinful flat stomach, curving and molding to the toned abdomens, and stretching all the way up to the chest which was covered in the same black leather material as the skirt and boots. The figure was obviously a male, perhaps a hermaphrodite because the black covering his pectorals bulged out a bit, not exactly like a woman's breasts but the similarities were there. One slim shoulder was bared, moon white skin glowing in the spot light, sharp claws at the end of long, thin fingers were painted a ruby red. The other shoulder was covered in a thick strap that led to the hider of succulent chest, fish net flowing out off the edge of the shoulder to flow down the muscled arm all the way until it wrapped around his middle finger, a dark tattoo circling the limb. A long, thin and glowing neck flowed up gracefully to a rounded chin, the face defined wonderfully. Thin ruby painted lips curved in a sensual smile, the tips of dangerously sharp fangs peeking through, small pointed nose, and dazzling blood red eyes that glittered with the power and grace of a seductress of the night, of a succubus insisting to feast on her victims flesh. The clothing stuck to him like a second skin and a few of the men grinned in a way that made the boys shiver when the incubus turned slowly, sinking down to the floor with each small twist and once his back was to the crowd his knees hit the floor and he rotated his hips, winking over one covered shoulder at the crowd with a grin. With a swing of his right leg the demon was back up and once again facing them, skin putting on a tint of light blue as he stalked forward. The slanted, feline shaped eyes were outlined in a thin yet obvious sign of black outliner, bringing out the blood coloration in the twin orbs, red eye shadow covering each lid, complimenting both his eyes and his pale skin. Black hair stretched up towards the ceiling, tilted to the back a little, the formation of the hair looking like that of a candle's flame or perhaps even that of a cat on edge, when its fur stands up. Dark blue outlined the black tresses, and a pure white streak ran throughout the middle of the black, forming a star like shape. And even though there was no head band to cover the trio knew that underneath those long, black and white bangs was a third eye, possibly closed into a thin slightly curved line that could be easily mistaken as a light scar.

It looks like Hiei's already arrived.

THERE'S CHAPTER 1, AND AS I ALREADY STATED I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE MAKING ANOTHER FIC WHEN SO MANY OTHERS CRY FOR ATTENTION BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY THOUGHTS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD. WAH.

ANYWAY THIS SHOULD BE A RELATIVELY SHORT STORY, ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LONG BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLEASE.

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my God…" Yusuke's eyes were bugging out of his head, his and his two teammates gaping at their fourth member. Who the fuck knew Hiei could look so good?

"I must agree," Kurama muttered green eyes large. He had always knew that his fire demon friend possessed feminine qualities that if used correctly could have made the Youko inside him melt in a puddle of goo but never! Never had he suspected the demon would actually use them!

Kuwabara couldn't even say anything, only gazed with shock and awe at the tiny youkai before slapping himself mentally. How could he betray Yukina like that?! It didn't matter how pretty Hiei looked like that. Or how wonderful those fishnet pants clung – NO! He wasn't even gay damn it! Fuck!

A male's voice started coming over the intercom, outlined by the still slight feminine moans.

"_Don't be aroused,_

"_By my confession…_

"_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption._

"_I know,"_

Running his hands down his side Hiei gave a seductive grin, red eyes glinting as the small hands swelled past his rear. Moving swiftly and yet slowly at the same time the hiyoukai somehow managed to show off the lean muscles that shifted under fine, pale skin. The fishnet rippling as the black leather tightened on his ass and chest as slowly wrapped a hand around the pole, pulling himself on top of it.

Looping both legs around the length of metal the fire demon undulated against it, rubbing his pelvis into a sharp grinding motion that made a majority of the demons moan.

"_Christ is coming_

"_And so am I. _

"_You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye_.

"_She'll suck you dry,_

"_Soon you'll cry,_

"_To be back in her bosom."_

Crushing his chest to the pole Hiei hissed and threw back his head, hands grappling at the metal as if it were another being's back or shoulders as he tried to move closer and closer to the pole. Yusuke twitched despite himself. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about fucking his friend because that would ruin the friend concept but fucking damn! That was one lucky pole!

Hiei stared directly into the ground and a blue spark flashed from his skin momentarily as he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear along with the singer, only this one line,

"_To do it again._

"_She'll make you weep,_

"_And moan and cry_

"_To be back in her bosom._

"_To do it again."_

The music started to grow in passion along with the male's voice and Hiei disappeared.

Everyone in the crowd blinked. One moment he was there, molesting the pole and the next…he was gone.

"_Pray! Shall I go blind?_

"_Pray! Cos nobody ever survives._

"_Praying to stay in your arms _

"_So I can die a little longer._

"_Saviors and saints,_

"_Devils and demons alike…_

"_She'll eat you alive."_

There was an instrumental pause and still the little youkai was gone. Heads were swiveling about trying to spot the little one as angry grumbles started to form. The Reikai Tentai glanced at each other before searching from their spots in concern. Did someone take him?

"_Jesus has risen_

"_It's no surprise._

"_Even he would_

"_Martyr his momma_

"_To ride to hell between those thighs."_

Gasping for breath a few of the youkai suddenly shook their heads, clutching their hearts as the temperature in the room rose to a level of heat that was dragging out erections.

And it was all coming from one source, Hiei's demon energy littered within the heat and spread apart so evenly that no one could spot him out.

"_The pressure is building,_

"_At the base of my spine._

"_If I gotta sin to see her again_

"_I'm gonna lie and lie and lie._

"_She'll make you cry,_

"_I'll sell my soul_

"_To be back in your bosom._

"_And gladly help_

"_Please suck me dry,_

"_And still you'll cry_

"_To be back in her bosom._

"_Do it again."_

There was a yell of shock and pain from one of the demons as the music blew once more and everyone turned to see the brown haired youkai that had been previously sitting on Raiuken's lap fly into a wall, cracking open his head like a split melon.

Too bad for him no one really cared or noticed because they were all entranced by the new creature straddling the ookami's legs.

Hiei had come back and was sliding his ass across the growing erection underneath his pert buttocks, molding his chest to that of the older S class. Fangs glinted as he snapped at the pointed ears receiving a gasp and large hands came around to grasp at shoulder blades. Kurama and Yusuke moaned quietly to themselves, silently pleading for them to be next.

"_Pray! Shall I go blind?_

"_Pray! Cos nobody ever survives_

"_Praying to stay in your arms _

"_Just until I can die a little longer._

"_Saviors and saints,_

"_Devils and demons alike,_

"_She'll eat you alive."_

Moving in close Hiei breathed on the corded neck, eyes glancing at half mast. Raiuken shivered and growled at the contact of hot air, claws digging between the fishnet and into the skin. Kuwabara blinked, eyes narrowing.

Something weird was about to happen. The little shrimp was rising his energy for something…

"_My pulse has been rising._

"_My temples are burning._

"_The pressure is so overwhelming and building,_

"_So steady and heavy_

"_I'm ready to blow._

"_She waits…"_

Prying himself out of Raiuken's grasp Hiei jumped back onto the stage, grinning cheekily at the flustered youkai and the blue tint grew brighter, lingering. Spinning he fondled himself, tickling flesh and groping his own ass the spectators watched in awe and fascination as hands of black fire started to grow up out of the ground, grasping and touching every inch of flesh they could reach.

"_WHAT IS SHE WAITING FOR?!" _

His eyes glowed such a bright crimson the demons quivered in slight fear as an explosion of light and heat erupted from the small body in waves. Kurama watched in admiration as the white skin bloomed to different shades as fire literally covered every inch, jumping from place to place across the plane of his body like the solar flares of the sun.

And as he did this the heat rose even further, nearly suffocating his viewers as a hot, tiny, pink tongue slipped out between his plump lips to swipe across a glittering fang.

"_Pray! Shall I go blind?_

"_Pray! Cos nobody ever survives,"_

And as if to prove the statement true the deceased demon burst into black flames and Hiei lifted one elegant hand, liquid fire dripping from the thin digits and with a flare of his spirit energy two streaks of silver, black flames flew through the air, striking the two whores wrapped around Raiuken directly in their foreheads.

Falling nimbly to the side the demons shriveled under the heat, limbs twitching as nerves erupted and exploded.

Glowing red clashed with lustful, determined gold and the two shared a grin before Hiei winked and smirked in acceptance.

"_Praying to stay in your arms_

"_Just until I can die a little longer._

"_Saviors and saints,_

"_Devils and demons alike…"_

Fire of every color suddenly burst from the now still and tiny body, swaying back behind him and swerving up into a half arc that twisted and turned with life. The flames molded wonderfully, forming spikes and eyes and teeth and a muzzle that opened wide and roared,

"_She'll eat you alive."_

Abruptly the music ended, the voice disappeared and the lights of the stage blanked out with the fire's diminishing glow, dismissing Hiei's finished song.

The commenter's voice was back over the intercom and the lights came back on but little Hiei was gone once more. The males of the crowd all screamed, most wanting him to come back while others just wanted the shows to continue on.

"_Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause to Hiei!"_

She paused to allow the excited screaming that followed.

"_I don't know about anyone else but that was exotically hot! Even the dramatic scenes of jealous deaths! But let's continue on to our next show!"_

A few hours later and the auctions were all set to go.

You see, there was a particular way that the whores and strippers and dancers were sent to their masters each night. They were placed in a line after each of their shows were performed and were then auctioned off to the crowd…to the ones who paid the most.

Hiei was first in said line, the same dangerous seductiveness clinging to his fishnet clad form, the flames gone.

Next to him was a female cat demon, she too was a dancer but provided less interest to the crowd than an elderly bitch. Yuki was third in line, the stripper still left in only his lingerie.

"Let's get started shall we? How about we start with dear Yuki chan!"

Said feline sauntered forward and posed as a perfect model should and a nasty youkai blurted out, "Three hundred yen!"

"Three hundred and fifty!"

"Four hundred!"

Yuki grinned and wiggled, winking at the lizard youkai who bought him over.

"Kai chan? Who shall win this lovely kitten over hmm?"

The not so good dancer squirmed, ashamed when all she received were looks and a few grumbles of a hundred yen.

Ultimately she was sold off to a filthy toad demon that was only three feet tall to her five.

"And Hiei kun?"

"FIVE HUNDRED!"

"FIVE FIFTY!"

"SIX HUNDRED!"

"Eight hundred."

Silence filled the room as Raiuken moved to stand directly in front of the stage, looking straight into the hybrid's eyes. "I'll give him eight hundred."

Blinking the fish announcer broke free of her shocked stupor. "Do we have anything higher? No? Well it looks as if Yuki goes to Suki, Kai goes to Ichi and Hiei goes to Lord Raiuken! Give our boys and girl a hand everyone!"

Cheers and screams were what she received and as the worker's owners came to claim their prize Hiei glanced at his team, seeking reassurance from their presence as he was led to the door. The three stood, eyes wide as they started to follow, only to be stopped as a crowd quickly formed between the detectives, the dancing youkai forming the perfect blockade.

Fuck.

Yeah…this SUCKED! I'm so sorry for this, I made you all wait for what? A crappy chapter that I'm not all that proud of and yet don't exactly feel like redoing it at the moment. Gomen nasai.

Thanks for the reviews so far everyone and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :p

Ja ne


End file.
